


Sách hướng dẫn làm phụ huynh của Erik Lehnsherr

by that_crazy_fan_girl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is a Shark, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_crazy_fan_girl/pseuds/that_crazy_fan_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex hơi lên cơn khi papa Erik cá mập của nó ngỏ ý hẹn hò với thầy giáo đáng iu ngây thơ của nó, thầy Charles. Mọi chuyện đi xuống từ đó.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ăn tàn phá hoại

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playing Havoc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/244760) by [keire_ke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keire_ke/pseuds/keire_ke). 



> So this is my first tranfic so please be easy on me  
> the original work is by the lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex không ủng hộ việc rửa xe ở trường, dù có gái xinh và bikini. Erik không ủng hộ Alex chối bỏ nghĩa vụ kiếm tiền. Human AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đây là tranfic đầu tiên của mình, mong mọi người nhẹ tay :)))  
> Tất cả là nhờ bạn Kei_re thân thiện

“Tao ghét cái trường này” Alex nói vào điện thoại “Đéo. Quên đi. Tao là ai, cổ động viên à?”. Nó nghe một hồi “Kệ má nó! Tao không đi đâu” rồi một lúc sau “Tôi biết rồi. Raven, con lạy chúa và cún con, tôi không biết cô nói gì nhưng mà tôi không đi được. Tôi không biết. Bảo ông í là tôi chết rồi”.

Nó cúp máy và quăng cái điện thoại lên ghế. Đáng lẽ nó định quăng điện thoại vào tường nhưng Erik có nội quy về việc quăng điện thoại vào tường. Quy định tạm gọi là “Làm hỏng tự đền bù thiệt hại. Người sống ở đây có quyền hạn và trách nhiệm như nhau”.

“Lần này lại có chuyện gì rồi?” Bố nó, người mà đáng lẽ đang phải thảnh thơi đọc báo trên ghế sofa và không nghe lỏm chuyện của con, hỏi nó. Alex đáng lẽ phải đủ khôn ngoan để không bao giờ nhận cuộc gọi mật trước mặt bố nó. Nó gầm gừ.

“Nhanh lên. Bố không có cả ngày đâu?”

“Trường con đang tổ chức rửa xe. Rửa cmn xe bố hiểu không?”

Erik nhếch mày bất ngờ “Bố tưởng mấy trò này hợp với mấy nhóc tuổi teen hooc môn tràn trề lắm. Mà không phải tụi cổ động viên hay ráng tổ chức mấy hoạt động này”.

“Thường là vậy”

“Con nói rằng ngôi trường này bằng cách nào đấy phá hỏng lễ hội nơi một lũ gái tơ mặc bikini bò trườn trên xe hơi ư? Tại vì nếu đó là thật thì bố cần có vài lời với cô hiệu trưởng”

“Không, phần đó thì họ làm đúng rồi” Alex vừa nói vừa đá chân vào bàn rồi nằm rạp xuống ghế. “Sẽ có gái và sẽ có bikini”

“Bố không thấy vấn đề là gì”

“Thầy Charles muốn cả lớp con phải đi,” Alex thú thực sau một hồi im lặng “Kể cả con trai. Để dành tiền cho chuyến đi”

Erik nhìn đứa con trai lầm lỗi của mình (mà gọi yêu là “BCS là bạn thân của đời anh, bây giờ và mãi mãi”) qua tờ báo “Và cái hội rửa xe này được tổ chức khi nào?”.

Alex lườm cái TV. “Hôm nay. Từ trưa”

Đồng hồ trên tường vô tình điểm 1 giờ chiều. Erik vuốt mặt, đợi nó viện cớ.

“Rửa xe bố ạ. Bố không thể mong chờ con đi được chứ”

“Con có tham gia chuyến đi với lớp không?”

Alex nghiến răng “Đương nhiên là có rồi. Tất cả mọi người đều đi mà”.

“Vậy mau mau lết mông đi thay đồ đi. Con sẽ dành một buổi chiều bổ ích ưỡn ẹo bên xe hơi để mua vui cho mấy bà mẹ biến thái có máy bay cần được lái"

“Bố!”

Erik cười rồi gấp tờ báo “Tập luyện dần đi là vừa. Mấy năm nữa con cũng chỉ thẳng tiến vào mấy trại cải tạo thôi”

“Nếu mấy trại cải tạo có máy bay bà già thì con chẳng đi rồi”

“Tù cũng không thiếu máy bay ông già đâu” Erik lật tờ báo, nghiên cứu một bài viết mới.

Alex nhất quyết không đi. Nó cũng hơi lưỡng lự rồi. Nhưng thầy Charles khờ khạo đáng thương nhất định sẽ cần trợ giúp. “Alex, bố bảo thay đồ đi”

“Con xin bố. Con sẽ rửa xe cho bố, ở ngay đây cả trong lẫn ngoài. Con sẽ giặt đồ, nấu cơm, rửa bát”

“Nghe hấp dẫn đấy. Thôi được rồi” Erik bỏ tờ báo xuống và đứng dậy “Bố đang có hứng ăn mì ý, làm cay vào. Đừng quên phân loại đồ trắng và đồ màu”.

Alex tươi tỉnh hẳn ra nhưng Erik chưa xong.

“Còn đừng lo về cái xe. Bố nghe ở trường tổ chức một buổi rửa xe. Bố sẽ đến đấy xung quỹ cho cái khỉ gì đấy mà trường đang cần. Raven vẫn đang cảm nắng bố phải không nhỉ”

Mặt Alex là bức tranh tương đồng đến đáng sợ với Edvard Munch. Erik thích tranh của lão đó. Nhưng với đôi mắt xanh và mái tóc vàng thì trông nó giống mặt thằng bé trong Home Alone hơn.

“Bây giờ con có thể đi tới đó và chuộc lại lỗi lầm hoặc là ở nhà nấu cơm cho bố. Tùy con cả”

Alex hét lên, chửi thề rồi đi vào phòng mặc quần sooc và áo phông trắng vào. Ôi, Erik quả là ông bố hoàn cmn hảo rồi, theo như lời Erik

. “Một ngày” Alex thề trong lúc đi vào con xe Chevy đen láng bóng, tình yêu của đời Erik, “Một ngày, con sẽ hạ sát bố rồi con sẽ đi tù, nhưng mà cũng thật đáng”

“Tính kế dần đi nhóc” Erik nói với nó “Con chỉ được thủ tiêu bố khi con con có thể tìm cách trốn tội được thôi. Và cưng à, chuyện đấy còn lâu lắm”

“Con nên gửi đơn tới cục an ninh xã hội. Chuyện này thật độc ác và dị hợm”

“Con nên gửi đơn khiếu nại từ lúc trường đưa ra ý tưởng rửa xe, vì nó thật ngu ngốc”

Alex lầm bầm cái gì đó vào tay áo nó.

“Cái gì cơ?”

“Con bảo là con không thể”

“Sao lại vậy. Con lại cúp học nữa phải không?” Một trăm hình phạt kinh tởm dành cho Alex xuất hiện trong đầu Erik. Erik có thể thoáng trong rất nhiều chuyện và Alex nên biết ơn về việc đó. Nhưng thằng quỷ mà dám bỏ học thì nó sẽ phải trả giá.

“Không. Con hiểu rồi. Con không bỏ học. Con thôi được hơn một năm nay rồi”

“Vậy thì sao?”

Alex thở dài “Tại thầy Charles, bố thử nhìn vào cái mặt đấy rồi nói không mà xem. Giống như việc đá cún con rồi ăn thịt đồng loại nó ý”

“Con không thể ăn thịt đồng loại cún con được”

“Kệ bố. Con muốn ăn thịt đồng loại cái gì là chuyện của.con”

“Ăn thịt đồng loại là ăn thịt người. Con muốn ăn cún con thì bố không cản nhưng làm ơn dùng đúng ngữ pháp cho bố nhờ”

Ngôi trường hiện ra trước mắt hai bố con, sôi động một cách bất thường. Nơi đây có quá nhiều xe so với Erik dự tính. Điều này chứng tỏ quá bán dân số vùng này là một lũ biến thái nhỏ dãi (chắc cũng đúng). Erik vòng xe ngọt sớt rồi chậm rãi lăn bánh vào sân trường.

“Thật may mắn làm sao” Erik nói với Alex, choáng váng trước số người tập trung ở đây “khi sống trong một thị trấn đầy les kín”. Nhìn qua hầu hết khán giả là các bà mẹ trung niên, có một vài vận động viên, và vài ông bố nghiêm nghị, mà Erik chỉ nhìn qua đã biết là biến thái, nhưng mà lũ còn lại…

Alex nhăn mặt gầm rú “Định mệnh”

"Alex"

Erik lấy một tay che mắt khỏi ánh nắng mặt trời nhìn chằm chằm vào dáng người đang đi về phía mình, toàn thân ướt sũng. Erik không thể không nhận thấy mọi con mắt của mấy mẹ bánh bèo đang dõi theo bóng hình ấy. Ha, đây là lời giải thích cho sự tăng trưởng đột biến của loài les của nơi đây.

"Thầy bảo em việc này không mang tính bắt buộc mà" Ồ, đây là một người đàn ông, chỉ hơi trẻ hơn mình chút thôi, Erik để ý. Và đôi mắt ấy, đôi mắt khoan dung, lúc nào cũng tìm cách trấn an người đối diện, lúc nào cũng chỉ khiến con người ta cảm thấy niềm vui và nụ cười. “Em hoàn toàn có thể nghỉ buổi hôm nay. Hoặc em chỉ cần mang một hai chai nước cho mọi người nếu em không phiền. Thầy cũng mang một ít rồi, chúng đang ở trong xe thầy”.

"Alex rất giỏi rửa xe mà" Erik nói và cười ranh ma “Chúng tôi vừa có chuyện gấp ở nhà. Xin lỗi thầy vì đã đến muộn”

"Vâng, em xin lỗi thầy Charles" Alex đá vũng nước dưới chân tung tóe và lườm, nhưng ánh lườm của nó tan biến ngay khi nó nó trông thấy thầy nó đang nhìn nó với nụ cười ngây thơ, rạng rỡ.

"Không sao đâu mà" Thầy Charles cười rạng rỡ hơn nữa và Erik phải đồng ý, thật khó mà nói không với khuôn mặt ấy được. “Chào, anh Lehnsherr. Tôi định bắt tay nhưng…”

Erik nhìn nước từ từ chảy xuống tay Charles, từ từ kéo ánh nhìn lên tới những bong bóng xà phòng đang chảy xuống ngực thầy, tận hưởng hương xà phòng chanh phảng phất trong không khí. Erik để mắt tới đai quần jeans ướt sũng của Charles và thấy thầy đang nhìn lại với con mắt tự mãn, ẩn trong nụ cười thân thiện. Erik vẫn nhìn không chớp mắt “Xin chào giới tính, em đã biến đâu cả cuộc đời anh?" 

"Vậy, anh Lehnsherr. Tôi giúp gì được anh?” Thầy Charles rạng rỡ hỏi “Các cô gái sẽrất sẵn lòng phục vụ anh” Thầy nói bằng một giọng ngây thơ tới mức người ta không thể hiểu nhầm những gì thầy nói theo ý đen tối được. “Có điều tôi e việc này sẽ mất một lúc, chúng tôi đang có một hàng dài đến bất ngờ người đăng kí” 

"Tôi cũng thấy vậy" Erik thêm vào, thầy khẽ cắn môi và quay sang hướng các bà mẹ làm ánh nắng chiếu tới vùng da ướt đẫm của thầy. Quay sang nhìn Alex, Erik thấy thằng bé thoải mái hơn lúc trước, hai tay hai thùng nước, nói chuyện với cậu nhóc tóc đỏ nào đó. Thầy Charles đang nhìn anh với ánh nhìn chăm chú. Thầy vừa lắc đầu vừa nhoẻn miệng cười, nhưng ánh mắt vẫn chỉ tập trung vào Erik, và nụ cười ấy là nụ cười của hồ ly. Erik nghiêng đầu, chìa bàn tay ra nắm lấy bàn tay trơn ướt của thầy. “Charles à, nếu việc rửa xe quá bận rộn, có lẽ tôi có thể giúp đỡ?” 

"Tôi không muốn tỏ ra tự phụ để nhờ anh" 

Dù việc này có khiến anh phải ngồi trong một cái quần ướt suốt cả quãng lái xe về nhà thì cũng thật đáng. “Tôi đã hứa với Alex rằng tôi sẽ làm thằng bé xấu hổ tới điên lên" 

"Vậy thì” Thầy nói trong lúc Erik cởi giầy ra “Tôi sẽ giúp đỡ anh với việc đó” Ánh nhìn của thầy đi theo chiếc áo Erik cởi ra và vứt trên ghế xe. “Chúng ta nên cùng chơi cờ khi có cơ hội”

"Thầy có hơi tự tin khi cho rằng tôi biết chơi cờ không?“ 

"Tôi là giáo viên của con anh, tôi nghĩ tôi biết khá nhiều về anh” Charles hạ giọng mình xuống thấp khi hai người bước tới chiếc xe Toyota xanh và Erik cầm lấy một miếng bọt biển. Nước trong xô khá ấm khi Erik nhúng cả tay vào trong. Anh cong người về phía tấm gương chắn gió của chiếc xe, điệu nghệ đưa miếng bông rửa từ đầu tới cuối bằng những đường nhanh chóng, gọn ghẽ, trong khi Charles đánh bóng mui xe. Khuỷu tay hai người đôi lúc lại chạm vào nhau. Erik ướt từ đầu tới chân và gần như nằm trườn ra xe để với tới đầu bên kia của gương xe thì thầy Charles khẽ gõ vào vai anh “Đừng nhìn nhưng tôi nghĩ cô Casidy vừa lên đỉnh”

Alex trông như vừa lên cơn nhồi máu cơ tim. Erik chỉ nhăn nhở nhìn thằng bé và vẫy tay, làm nước bắn tung tóe ra ngực anh và đầu Charles. Charles chỉ cười và đưa vòi nước cho Erik.

*** 

Erik về nhà muộn tối hôm đó. Hàng người xếp hàng chỉ hết khi mặt trời đã lặn và thật bất lịch sự nếu để xe của Charles không rửa, dù vụ rửa xe là một thành công lớn (gần 2000 đô, Charles nói hạnh phúc với những học sinh ăn mặc thiếu vải của mình). 

Sáng hôm sau Alex đòi đi bác sĩ tâm lý. Erik nhún vai và bảo thằng bé email anh về việc đó vì anh đang có một cuộc hẹn chơi cờ với ai đó.


	2. Trượt dốc chậm dần đều

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex lĩnh hội được rằng tình yêu của nó cho bố nó thực ra chỉ là hội chứng Stockholm. Nhưng nó sẽ không khoanh tay đứng nhìn Erik thu vén linh hồn vô tội của thầy Xavier. Human AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mình tách chap 2 thành 2 chap (vì lười :p)  
> Và đây là tranfic đầu tiên của mình, có gì sai sót mong mọi người bỏ qua :))

Nhồi máu cơ tim thực ra khá giống cảm giác bị nhét 5 khay đá vào cổ, việc mà Alex đã vô cùng quen thuộc. Vì Erik từng dùng chính cách đó để dạy nó rằng dậy sớm vào giờ ông Ba Bị đi bắt trẻ con là có lợi cho sức khỏe. Nếu không phải vì quả 6 múi nhờ việc dậy sớm tập thể dục buổi sáng thì nó đã không hủy đơn đặt hàng bể cá sấu mini ở đầu giường bố nó rồi. Mà bây giờ nghĩ lại nếu nó vẫn bỏ con cá sấu ở đầu giường bố nó thì chắc giờ nó đang có 1 bà mẹ bò sát da xanh rồi. Đời nó là vậy đó. :(

Còn bây giờ Raven đang chết mê chết mệt dùng điện thoại quay bố nó (vì không giống 98% con gái, nhỏ không ngại thể hiện máu dê cụ thành tinh của nhỏ). Erik đang đứng trên nóc xe đẫm xà phòng rỏ chậm qua áo, bên cạnh là thầy Charles trông đồi trụy không kém. Đây là porn sống mà sắp chuyển thành threesome với xe ô tô (eo, nó vừa nghĩ vậy về thầy nó).

"Cứ như kiểu bố ông cố tình ấy!“ Raven nói, miệng vẫn đang nhỏ dãi. Erik cùng lúc ấy cầm vòi nước xịt tung tóe ra bán kính 5 m rồi cười gợi cảm. (ọe)

"Tôi từng xem phim con heo bắt đầu như thế này rồi” Angel thêm vào.

"Giết tôi đi" Alex cầu trời.

Nó cố thoát khỏi đấy nhanh nhất có thể. Raven mời nó và Hank qua chơi để ăn mừng thành công vụ rửa xe (rõ ràng là chúng nó đã quyên đủ tiền để đi chơi) và để phá sạch kho vodka của thầy Charles.

"Tôi nghĩ thầy Charles phải lòng bố ông rồi" Raven nói với nó tối hôm đấy. Alex chỉ biết tu nốt chai bia cho trôi cục nôn trong họng nó. “Mà cũng chẳng trách anh ấy được, bố ông hót thật mà”. Hank chắc đã hơi lờ đờ say, nhóc gật đầu một cái rồi nằm lăn ra thảm nhà Raven “Chú ấy có cái kiểu bad boy mặc áo da đi xe phân phối lớn í” Hank nói với cái thảm.

Alex đang trong quá trình tu nốt chai bia thì sặc “Con xin cụ, và eo, người gay không có quyền phán xét độ hot của bố tôi! Đấy là bố tôi mà”. Alex thấy não nó đang chảy ra khỏi tai nó, mà cầu trời là vậy để xóa đi cái hình ảnh ấy ra khỏi đầu nó.

****

Nó với Hank về nhà vào sáng hôm sau vì còn lâu tụi nó mới lọ mọ đi về cái giờ khỉ ho cò gáy đêm qua. Có lẽ lực mở cửa nhà của nó quá mạnh vì khi nó mở mắt ra thì mặt nó tiếp đất cạnh mũi giày của Erik.

"Ông" Alex vừa nói vừa lườm Erik “là ông bố tệ nhất quả đất, trong lịch sử nhân loại!”.

"Nói mới nhớ, bố quên chưa bán con sang Trung Quốc để họ lấy nội tạng của con, bảo sao cứ thấy quên quên điều gì". Erik nói rồi nhe bộ hàm cá mập™ vào mặt nó.

"Con cần bác sĩ tâm lý. Vì bố là ông bố là một con người dị éo hiểu được. Bố có cần phải đóng porn trước mặt cả lớp con vậy không? Con cần bác sĩ tâm lý!“.

"Email bố đi” Erik đeo kính râm vào rồi châm 1 điếu thuốc.

"Bố đi đâu vậy?“

"Mong là không bị gọi là đi đũy điểm cho con” Erik thổi 1 hơi thuốc vào mặt nó “Mà con có đang bị trượt môn nào không vậy?”

"Sao mà con biết được".

"Tốt. Bố đi đây. Cố đừng đốt nhà lúc bố đi nhá".

"Con đang còn bình xăng để mốc meo dưới gầm giường í" Alex nói như hét vào mặt bố nó nhưng nó chỉ nhận lại được 1 ngón tay giữa từ Erik.

Nó ngủ một mạch đến chiều.

***

Tiết đầu sáng hôm sau là của thầy Charles. Thầy dạy sinh học nâng cao tức đòi hỏi rất nhiều não, nhưng nó vẫn cố chú ý vì trông thầy rất đáng yêu khi tập trung giảng bài. “Đây là mấu chốt của quá trình tiến hóa” Thầy đặt viên phấn xuống bàn rồi quay xuống lớp “Những biến đổi dần dần của các loài sinh vật để thích ứng với môi trường. Những biến đổi vô tình hoặc có chủ ý của tự nhiên này có thể tạo ra 1 loài hoàn toàn mới”. Rồi thầy blah blah gì đó nhưng nó không nghe thấy vì nó đang bận vẽ cá mập vào vở nó. Nó tự hỏi loài này đã cố thích ứng với điều gì mà phải tiến hóa thành Erik và “sự tiến hóa" đã chạy đâu để trốn khỏi sản phẩm vô tình của nó.

Nó đưa tác phẩm của nó cho Hank xem rồi hai đứa ngồi cười hí hửng với nhau.

***

Thứ 7 là ngày cho chuyến đi dã ngoại của tụi nó. Alex vẫn còn đang nửa mơ nửa tỉnh khi nó nhét túi du lịch của nó vào cốp xe Chevy. (tại vì ai đó nghĩ rằng bắt nó nhấc mông dậy từ lúc 5h sáng là ý hay).

"Bố nói đúng mà” Erik nói to.

"Thôi đi bố! Con chưa đủ tỉnh để tranh cãi với bố. Bố không phải đi bắt cóc trẻ em hay uống cafe với Sa tăng à?“

"Đấy là việc làm thêm buổi tối. Ban ngày bố làm việc cho Microsolft.”

Đang còn quá sớm mà Erik đã tươi tỉnh toe toét. Alex không có linh cảm lành.

Xe của hai bố con nó tạt vào khu để xe.

"Ra ngoài đi".

"Để con yên!“ Alex rên rỉ.

"Alex, Erik, hai người đến rồi”. Thầy Charles chào hai bố con nó háo hức.. (có người uống hơi quá liều Prozac)

"Lúc nào ông ấy cũng tươi tỉnh từ lúc bình minh" Raven rõ ràng đã đọc được ý nghĩ của nó, nói với nó.

"Tưởng thầy uống vài viên sáng nay rồi".

"Oh, cái đấy thì tôi biết rồi. Tường nhà tôi làm bằng thuốc vui vẻ".

"Hả?“

"Lời lí giải duy nhất. Tôi tìm thuốc cả năm rồi mà lúc nào tôi nhìn ông í cũng đang trong tình trạng tuyệt vời ông mặt trời. Chắc ông í liếm tường lúc tôi không để ý”.

"Hoặc là tại anh có thói quen dậy sớm nên đồng hồ sinh học của anh đã điều chỉnh rồi" Thầy nói rồi vỗ vai hai đứa “Hai em có thể lên xe mà ngủ”.

Alex quay lại vỗ vai bố nó “Chào bố nhá”.

Erik đưa cho nó 1 cái túi du lịch khác. Nó cầu trời túi đầy thuốc nổ, lựu đạn hay bcs… rằng nhiệm vụ bí mật của chuyến đi thực ra là để ám sát tổng thống hay nổ tung Nhà trắng gì đó. ^_^

"Giả vờ làm con ngoan rồi mang túi của bố lên xe đi". Erik nói, giáng sự thật phũ phàng xuống đầu nó.

"CLGT?“ Nó hét lên rồi nhìn bố nó nhe hàm răng Piranhas của bố nó ra. “CỜ LỜ GỜ TỜ?” (và nó không nghĩ đến củ lạc nào hết).

"Alex, đừng nói bậy” Thầy Charles nhăn mặt “Bố em đã tình nguyện đi cùng trông các em vì nhà trường đang thiếu nhân lực”.

Alex cố nghe rõ từng từ thầy vừa nói còn bên cạnh nó Raven đang rên lên sung sướng.

"Bố đùa con đúng không?“

"Bố không đùa”

Erik ngậm bớt ít răng lại, tốt lắm bố ạ, giờ bố chỉ suýt giống mấy con T-rex trong Jurrastic Park thôi.

"Bố trẻ con. Bố ghét tất cả mọi người mà".

"Có chuẩn mực cao là cái tội à?“.

"Chuẩn mực của bố loại bỏ 90% nhân loại”

"Alex" Erik nhìn sang thầy Charles “Chuẩn mực của bố loại bỏ tất cả mọi người. Chỉ một số ít may mắn có thể được bố quý thôi”.

"Kuynh. Bố biết quý người sao?“

"Thôi đi Alex” Thầy Charles nói, nhoẻn miệng cười.

"Con bó tay. Con đã làm gì nào?“

"Con đã làm gì?”

"Thì con phải làm gì thì bố mới ở đây chứ. Quên mua trứng? Bỏ lộn áo đỏ với áo trắng vào máy giặt? Nhai áo len của bố?“

"Sao con lại nhai áo len của bố?”

"Ngứa răng! Trả lời con đi bố!“

Thêm nhiều học sinh đến tập trung ở sân, Erik nói qua vai Alex “Chào cô Cassidy”

Alex đang cố kết nối với tài năng ninja tiềm ẩn của nó để độn thổ. Hay cái gì cũng được, trận đại hồng thủy, chiến tranh thế giới thứ 3, dich đậu mùa, cuộc tấn công bất ngờ của bầy gà (hum, ý tưởng phim bom tấn hay)… gì cũng được, làm ơn!

"Lên xe đi” Erik nói ngọt ngào với nó.

"Nếu con hứa con sẽ ở nhà với mẹ thì con ở lại được không?“

"Đừng vớ vẩn nữa, lên xe đi”

Alex trừng mắt rồi quay sang nhìn Raven vẫn đang ngây ngất trong sung sướng.

"Chúa đang trừng phạt con!“

"Làm ơn, Chúa bàn giao việc đấy cho bố từ lâu rồi”

Cô Cassidy với lại nói chuyện với bố nó “Thầy Charles bảo với tôi là anh sẽ trông tụi trẻ”.

"Vâng"

"Anh chắc không" Chúng có thể khá ngỗ ngược đấy"

Erik cười với cô Cassidy nhưng nó nhìn thấy rõ nét mặt bố-cá-mập-còn-sợ-ông-cô-có-vấn-đề-gì? và nó quyết định lượn.

"Cô ấy hơi bị mê bố ông đó" Angel nói.

Erik vỗ vai cô Cassidy và nó thề là mặt cô ấy đang lấp lánh sao.

"Mẹ tôi là phụ nữ đã có chồng rồi, thôi đi" Sean nói.

Angel cười khểnh “Có chồng rồi thì cũng phải siêu chú ấy. Thật ra nếu có bị les thì cũng phải mê chú ấy”

"Bà bị les à?“

”Bộ trông tôi giống bị les à?“

"Chẳng biết nữa, cái ảnh cô và Raven hôn hít trông khá thuyết phục mà”

"Raven không tính"

"Raven không tính cái gì?“ Raven xen vào rồi nhìn ra cửa sổ “Nhưng phải công nhận cho tôi là tôi xơi chú ấy luôn”.

Alex đập đầu vào ghế trước khi nó kịp nghe hết câu của Raven. Có lẽ nếu nó bị gãy mũi thì nó sẽ được về.

"Alex?“

Nó ngẩng đầu lên thì thấy thầy Charles đang nhìn nó với đôi mắt xanh baby đầy lo lắng "Em có sao không?”

"Em buồn ngủ thôi” Nó vừa nói vừa lườm bố nó ngoài cửa sổ.

"Chuyến đi mất khoảng vài giờ nên em cứ ngủ đi"

Nó nhìn ra cửa sổ thì thấy cô Cassidy chào bố nó ra về.

"Charles" Erik nói tay đang cầm cái kẹp giấy với một nụ cười nhân hậu đến phát tởm. Nó biết bố nó đang âm mưu ám sát ai mà.. Và nếu đúng như dự đoán của nó thì thầy Charles là nạn nhân số 1.

"Tôi đã tích đủ mọi người rồi"

"Tốt quá. Chúng ta còn 15 phút nữa nhưng nếu mọi người đã đến đủ thì chúng ta khởi hành thôi"

Xe bắt đầu lăn bánh ra đại lộ, Alex bỗng cảm thấy thấy đồng cảm với nhạc sĩ sáng tác bài “Highway to hell” của AC/DC.

"Mang cần không?“ Sean hỏi nó.

"Rõ ràng là không đủ”

***

Đáng lẽ nó phải biết là 3 túi cần là không đủ để cho nó qua khỏi chuyến đi này.

"Con luôn biết là bố muốn con tự sát" Nó nói với Erik lúc mọi người đang đăng kí phòng khách sạn “Nhưng con cứ tưởng là bố sẽ dùng cách nào nhân đạo hơn cơ”.

"Con hạ sát bố trong lúc bố đang ngủ được không? Coi như là quà sinh nhật hay giáng sinh sớm của con!“

"Bố đã bảo thế nào về việc giết người nào?”

"Không thoát được thì đừng có cố" Alex thở dài.

"Chính xác" Erik quăng túi du lịch lên vai rồi nhìn về phía thầy Charles đang đi đến với một chùm chìa khóa trong tay.

"Được rồi. Alex, em cùng phòng với Hank. Armando, em với Sean, Raven với Angel, Janos với Kitty"

"Con mong bố được ngủ trên vách đá" Alex lầm bầm về phía Erik.

"Còn chúng ta ở phòng 62" Thầy Charles nói với Erik, không biết mình đang cầm trong tay chìa khóa tới địa ngục của chính thầy. Gã ngốc đó sẽ bị cúng tế cho quỷ Sa tăng.

"Cảm ơn" Erik nói, xoay chùm chìa khóa trên tay “Lên phòng thôi”.

"Định ngồi ì ở đây hay là lên phòng nào?“ Hank hỏi nó.

Alex đang vô cùng muốn đấm vào mặt ai đó. “Sồn sồn như chó cắn loz vậy. Sao, trang điểm bị mờ à?”

***

Trái với kì vọng của nó, thầy Charles vẫn đang còn sống khi mọi người tập trung tại nhà ăn để ăn trưa. Thầy tiếp tục hành trình sống sót kì diệu đến tận bữa tối. Và tới tận sáng hôm sau thầy vẫn đang bình an vô sự để đánh thức mọi người.

Thầy đang vui vẻ uống trà ở bàn ăn sáng. Erik ngồi bên cạnh, lườm cốc cà phê như kiểu nó nợ tiền ông í.

"Tôi không nghĩ cái này được gọi là cà phê. Nó là 1 sự kinh tởm. Là 1 cái tát vào mặt của toàn bộ ngành cà phê. Là 1 sự sỉ nhục tới toàn bộ nông dân chân chất.“

"Càng thêm lí do để chuyển sang trà anh bạn ạ”

Anh là người đầu tiên dám gọi tôi là bạn trước khi tôi uống cốc cà phê buổi sáng đó. Tôi là kể thù số 1 của nhân loại trước khi tôi uống cốc cà phê thứ hai vào buổi sáng. Bà tôi còn phải đi ra ngoài trước khi tôi uống cà phê buổi sáng.“

"Chắc đây là biệt tài của tôi”

"Lạ là anh vẫn sống được đến tận bây giờ”

"Đấy lại là 1 tài năng khác của tôi" Thầy Charles cười “Bánh mì không?”

"Nếu nó xóa được cái vị rác rưởi này ra khỏi mồm tôi"

"Có thể lát nữa chúng ta sẽ dừng ở Starbucks"

"Tôi muốn uống cà phê chứ không phải là sữa đánh bông rắc kim tuyến"

Sean nghiêng người về phía Alex “Trông họ có vẻ hợp nhau”

Alex dành thời gian còn lại của bữa sáng soi hai người như diều hâu. Nó sẽ theo sát vụ này như James Bond luôn, có điều không Ăng-lơ bằng. Nó đang nói chuyện với Raven thì để ý thấy bố nó đang chớp mắt đưa tình với thầy Charles. Không đời nào, không đời nào nó để bố nó ra tay với thầy Charles.

"Thầy Charles thật lẳng lơ" Raven nói “Thôi ít ra còn có người nào đó được mây mưa trong chuyến đi này”.

Nó đang ăn bánh mì nho thì sặc ho lụ khụ ra bàn.

"Đừng có sặc ở bàn ăn" Erik nói to “Mất vệ sinh lắm”.

Alex nhăn mặt nhìn Raven “Đấy là bố tôi đó”

"Thì sao? Chú ấy không được lên giường à?“

Alex cố giải thích với Raven rằng đó là giường của bố nó, bố nó thích làm gì thì làm. Nó biết thừa là bố nó với mẹ nó vẫn chịch nhau mỗi lần mẹ nó đến chơi. Nó đã chứng kiến nhiều cảnh tượng không nên được nhắc lại để hiểu được thông điệp “Bố mẹ cũng là con người và con người có quyền chịch ai mà họ thích”

"Raven à, nếu tôi gói Erik vào hộp rồi tặng cho bà làm quà giáng sinh thì tôi làm rồi đấy” Alex nói tiếp “Nhưng con lạy cụ đừng bao giờ nhắc lại vụ này nữa”.

"Hoặc là trói chú ấy bằng dây thừng" Raven để tay dưới cằm vẻ suy tư “Chắc chú ấy trông hot trong dây thừng đó”.

"Ông ấy chỉ trông bực mình thôi và Erik điên tiết lên thì không hot như bà nghĩ đâu" Alex biết thừa bố nó không máu me mấy vụ BDSM lắm.

Nó quay sang cười với thầy Charles và lườm bố nó cùng 1 lúc, kết cục là lên cơn co thắt mặt.

***

"Ông biết rình mò là phạm pháp đúng không?“ Hank nói thì thầm vào tai Alex. Hơi thở của nhóc làm Alex dựng tóc gáy. Rồi sẽ có ngày nó học y để mổ xẻ con người rồi nó sẽ nghiên cứu tận gốc cơ chế hoạt động của tóc gáy.

"Nếu chúng ta sống cùng nhau thì không thể gọi là rình mò được chứ. Với lại tôi chỉ quan sát thôi” Có Hank ở đây nó yên lòng hơn, với nó cần người trò chuyện cho đỡ chán.

"Quan sát ai cơ?“

"Obama” Alex ngoái lại phía sau nhưng không có ai.

"Tôi không biết ông thích xem chơi cờ đấy"

"Chơi cái cờ gì cơ?“

Hank cười rồi chỉ ra xa “Tôi xem hai người đấy chơi rồi. Họ giỏi phết”

"Tôi không chơi cờ. Nhưng mà Erik giỏi cái đấy thật”

"Ông không biết chơi cờ à?“

"Chưa đủ giỏi để thách đấu với giáo viên cấp 3” Alex nhìn ra xa. Thầy Charles đang ngồi thoải mái trên ghế, cười rạng rỡ với Erik. Mặt hồ lấp lánh đằng sau hai người. Mặt trời đang tắt dần, chiếu những tia nắng yếu ớt cuối cùng rồi lặn xuống hồ.

Thầy Charles ngồi dậy, giơ một tay ra kéo Erik đứng lên. Erik nói gì đó, chắc là chuyện cười rồi hai người cười khúc khích với nhau.

Alex thương tiếc thay sự ngây thơ của thầy giáo của nó. Erik vẫn đang nắm tay thầy, răng hơi nhe ra cười, mắt ngắm thầy không chớp. Đây là đỉnh cao của kinh hoàng. Erik trông như con hổ đói đang theo dõi con mồi bằng ánh nhìn siêu cực tím của mình.

"Hank" Alex nói, tim vẫn đang đập thình thịch. Nó nhớ lại ánh nhìn của Erik, nó từng thấy con mèo nhà nó chơi với chuột như vậy. “Ta phải cứu thầy Charles”.

Hank, đã quá quen với mấy trò ngu si của Alex, không tốn công hỏi mấy câu hỏi bình thường nữa, cũng không phản đối, thằng nhóc chỉ biết gật đầu “Ầu kấy, vậy kế hoạch là gì?”

Alex chỉ biết ngồi đực ra đấy. Nó không phải là người hay lập kế hoạch, chẳng bao giờ cả. Nó là người chạy vào phóng hỏa rồi tính tiếp. 9/10 lần phóng hỏa giải quyết được vấn đề vì lúc đấy ai cũng chỉ quan tâm tới vấn đề mới là hỏa hoạn rồi.

"Alex, kế là gì?“

"Đang tính đây” Ừ thì nó cũng có thể đốt khách sạn rồi đổ tội cho Erik. Nó rất thành thạo việc sử dụng xăng nhờ 4 tiếng đồng hồ bổ ích được Erik dạy dỗ ở bãi đỗ xe bỏ hoang (Chúa biết nó ngưỡng mộ Erik bằng cả con tim vì với 1 thằng nhóc 14 tuổi, không có gì đẹp hơn đi đốt đồ với bố). Nó cũng có thể dễ dàng cài tang chứng vào phòng Erik, và Erik sẽ bị bắt, rồi bị giam ở nhà tù canh phòng cẩn mật nhất ở tầng đáy lầu năm góc cho đến khi thầy Charles lập gia đình và chuyển đến sống ở hòn đảo xa xôi hẻo lánh nào đó ở Thái Bình Dương.

Alex sung sướng tự ăn mừng trong đầu nó. Nhưng nó nhớ ra rằng Erik sẽ phải ra tòa. Alex thấy bố nó ra tòa 1 lần rồi, hình như công ti có vụ rùm beng gì thì phải, nó không nhớ rõ vì lúc ấy nó mới 10 tuổi. Bố nó vận vest đen, đứng bình thản trên bục bắt đầu bài phát biểu. Alex thấy luật sư bên kia chỉ ngồi mà khóc. Không. Erik ra tòa là đi tong. Kế hoạch 1: bất khả thi. Suy nghĩ cách khác nào.

***

"Có 3 loại đột biến gen thường gặp" Alex lẩm bẩm “Mất 1 cặp nu, thêm 1 cặp nu, thay thế 1 cặp nu”. Tại thầy Charles tự dưng kéo cả lũ đến D.C để nghe bài giảng của cụ tổ ngành gen di truyền. Tại thầy mà chúng nó phải viết bản thu hoạch cho chuyến đi chết tiệt. Alex nghe thấy dưới nhà có tiếng đóng cửa cái rầm, nó ngồi dậy.

"Bố à?“ Nó vừa hỏi vừa đi xuống cầu thang.

Erik chỉ lườm nó. Bố nó vẫn đang mặc bộ vest chỉnh tề, tóc vuốt gọn đúng chuẩn trung niên nghiêm túc, cà vạt thắt thẳng như thước kẻ. Trông Erik giống hệt mấy con ma nơ canh ở hàng bán vest, nhưng mặt bố nó thì trông giống như sắp nổi trận lôi đình.

"Có chuyện gì vậy bố?” Alex hỏi, bình thản cho tay vào túi áo.Bố nó giật cà vạt trên cô ra, để lại dưới đất miếng vải nhăn nhúm. Đến cả quần áo của Erik cũng phải giả chết vì trận lôi đình sắp giáng xuống.

“Tại thằng loz Sabastian Shaw” Bố nó truyền cơn giận ra khắp nhà. Alex chỉ biết vào bếp, lôi ra 1 chai whiskey. Mất 1 lúc nó mới cầm ra 1 cốc cacao nóng gồm 1/3 sữa, 1/3 whiskey, và toàn bộ chocolate đắng nhất mà nó tìm được. Nó đưa cho bố nó tựa khiên chắn và cũng như cờ trắng đầu hàng.

"Có tệ lắm không ạ?“ Nó hỏi vì nó cũng không biết rõ về ông đấy lắm. Bố nó chỉ nhếch mép rồi tu luôn nửa cốc.

"Bố muốn giết thằng loz đó lâu rồi nhưng giờ thì chỉ muốn xé xác nó ra thôi”

"Ờ, không phải đấy cũng là giết ạ? Và giết người vẫn là phạm pháp“

Erik ngồi xuống ghế sofa, uống tiếp cốc cacao.

"Tiếc thật! Ta phải giành thêm 1 giây nào với thằng cha đấy là ta thêm tiếc cái ngày họ bỏ đồng tính ra khỏi danh sách dịch bệnh truyền nhiễm của WHO. Thằng cha đó là quái nhân”

"Hả?“

Erik thở dài “Kệ đi. Bố đang muốn đấm nó nhưng không được vì thằng cha đó quan hệ rộng”.

"Cái ông Shaw này là ai vậy ạ?“

"Hắn là cố vấn pháp luật cho bố nhưng bây giờ lão đang phá vỡ hợp đồng bên B của bố”

"Ý bố là lão còn giỏi hơn cả bố cơ à?“

"Ý con là con muốn được tát vỡ mặt à?”

"Con không hiểu. Ừ thì hắn là 1 gã khốn nhưng bố cũng vậy mà”

"Vấn đề là lão là 1 thằng bóng lộ suốt ngày săm soi quần bố". Erik đặt cái cốc xuống bàn “Thề, ta mà thấy cái mặt dê già đấy thêm 1 giây nào nữa”

"Bố không xin lệnh cách li được à?“ Alex thắc mắc.

"Thằng cha đấy phải nằm trần truồng trên giường bố cái đã”

"Bố là luật sư kiểu gì mà kém vậy?“

"Xin lệnh cách li không dễ như giơ ngón tay giữa vào mặt ai đâu. Phải có lý do chính đáng thì mới đâm đơn kiện được”

"Con có thể chọc thủng bánh xe lão" Alex nhanh nhảu “Quấy rối lão. Nằm trần truồng trên giường lão. Rồi lão phải xin lệnh cách li với con. Mà con sống với bố nên lão không dám vác mặt tới đây nữa”.

Erik cười sặc lên “Để bố tính”.

"Con có thể đốt xe lão"

"Ngồi yên đây đi"

"Thằng cha đó đáng bị trừng phạt tí chứ. Ít ra để con chọc thủng bánh xe hắn".

"Alex" Erik cầm cốc tới bồn rửa rồi vặn vòi nước “Lão ta là 1 thằng bệnh hoạn, kệ lão đi”.

Alex nhún vai. Không phải là nó không muốn nghe lời Erik nhưng nó phải tìm cho ra gã nào dám săm soi quần trong của bố nó.

Tối hôm đấy bố nó tới nhà thầy Charles và không về. Nó chỉ biết cắn móng tay trong cô đơn vì vụ này không hay chút nào cả.

Nó không biết vụ đấy tệ thế nào cho đến sáng hôm sau đến trường khi nó nghe Raven lải nhải không ngừng về sáu múi lực lượng của bố nó.

"Bà bảo là Erik qua đêm rồi thoát y cho bà xem á?“ Nó hỏi rồi ngồi xuống bên cạnh nhỏ.

"Giá mà thế, nhưng không. Tôi ngó trộm lúc chú ý đứng trước cửa nhà tắm”

"Sao chú ấy lại qua đêm vậy?“ Sean hỏi

"Hai người chơi cờ chăm chú tới tận đêm muộn”

Angel nhoẻn miệng nham hiểm “Hai người có chịch nhau không?”.

"Anh tôi đã cố gắng. Thực ra trông đáng yêu phết, đổ lên đổ xuống"

Alex chịu hết nổi rồi. Nó đứng dậy “Bố tôi không ngủ với thầy Charles. Không. Bao. Giờ. Hiểu chưa?” Eo, cái cảnh bố nó ăn tươi nuốt sống thầy Charles làm nó rùng mình.

"Bình tĩnh!“ Angel gặm nốt miếng sandwich “Gì mà phải xoắn kinh quá vậy? Sợ bố ông được quả à? Vì thầy Charles là món hời đó”

"Mấy người ở ngoài nhìn vào thì vui vậy thôi chứ tôi phải sống chung nhà với Erik. Nếu bố tôi muốn chịch ai vì quyền lực thì ông í không lên giường với cô MacTaggart được à?“

Cả lũ bỗng yên lặng. Raven trông như kiểu nó sắp nổ tung. Angel nhìn xuống bàn như phát hiện ra cái gì thú vị lắm. Hank với Sean có vẻ như thấy trần nhà thú vị không kém.

"Alex” Ai đó gọi từ sau lưng nó.

Đệch. Alex nhắm mắt lại “Cô hiệu trưởng MacTaggart”.

"Cô muốn gặp em ở văn phòng làm ơn”

"Tèo téo teo“ Raven hát lẩm nhẩm.

Alex nhún vai, nó đã quá quen thuộc với cái văn phòng đó rồi.

Nó ngồi xuống ghế đối diện cô hiệu trưởng “Em thực sự xin lỗi, em không có ý hỗn đâu ạ”.

Cô MacTaggart nhếch mày rồi cười mỉm “Cô phải hỏi là vì sao em lại lôi chuyện này ra”.

"Uh… Bố em… Rất cô đơn ạ?“

"Vậy đây là 1 vụ mai mối bất đắc dĩ à?”

Thực ra đây không phải là ý tồi lắm.

“Cô có muốn không ạ? Em nghe người ta bảo bố em rất ưa nhìn”

Cô hiệu trưởng trông như muốn phì ra cười “Em nghiêm túc chứ?”

"Chỉ 1 buổi hẹn thôi mà cô! Bố em rất thông minh… Ông í là luật sư nữa”

Cô tròn mắt nhìn nó. Alex cười thầm. Cô ấy là một người phụ nữ hoàn hảo: cứng rắn, xinh đẹp, có khả năng hạ sát người bằng ngón tay út. Erik cần một người như thế, một người không dễ bị ăn tươi, nuốt sống. Mình phục mình quá, nó nghĩ trong đầu.

Cô cầm máy điện thoại lên, tay phải gõ gì đó vào máy tính. “Anh Lehnsherr? Đây là cô MacTaggart. Tôi đang ở văn phòng với Alex”.

Alex có thể nghe thấy tiếng bố nó thở dài ở đầu bên kia. “Lần này lại vụ gì nữa vậy ạ?”

"Không có gì nghiêm trọng lắm" Cô hiệu trưởng nhìn nó rồi cười “Cậu bé muốn tôi hẹn hò với anh”

Erik không nói gì cả.

"Tôi được bảo là anh ưa nhìn, cô đơn và thông minh"

Alex không cần ở đó cũng biết bố nó đang nhe răng ra ở đầu bên kia. “Thì thằng nhóc đang còn nhỏ nên chắc tôi phải chiều theo ý nó. Cô có muốn đi ăn tối vào thứ 6 không?”

"Nếu anh đã ngỏ lời"

"Tôi sẽ đón cô lúc 8h vậy" Erik nói “Cô muốn nhốt Alex trong phòng phạt đến lúc đấy thì tùy cô”

"Tôi sẽ cân nhắc"

Cô cúp máy và Alex cười rạng rỡ “Em hoàn toàn ủng hộ hai người đến với nhau. Nếu cần thì em có thể ra khỏi nhà vào tối hôm ấy cũng được”.

Cô MacTaggart cười với nó nhưng không phải vì vui mà vì thấy vụ này khôi hài “Alex, cô và bố em chỉ đi ăn tối chứ không phải là đi đính hôn”.

"Em biết, chỉ là bố em cũng khá thú vị nếu cô cố tìm hiểu" Nó tự thấy mình hơi tuyệt vọng nhưng cô MacTaggart là người cứng rắn, hoàn toàn có thể trị được Erik.

***

Thứ 6, ngày nó mong đợi cuối cùng cũng đến.

Erik về nhà lúc 6h30. Bố nó tắm rồi ngồi xuống ghế xem tv như bao ngày bình thường.

"Bố có cần gì không?“ Alex hỏi.

"Cần gì?”

"Giúp đỡ?“

"Từ con á?”

"Con không biết nữa. Lần cuối bố đi hẹn hò là bao giờ?“

"Sao con quan tâm vậy?”

Alex vắt chéo tay trước ngực “Có lẽ con cần một người mẹ”.

"Con có mẹ rồi mà"

"Không. Con có Emma. Emma không giống 1 người mẹ lắm"

"Con đi đại học vào tháng 9 này, bố không thấy 1 người mẹ mới sẽ ảnh hưởng đến đời con lắm"

"Đây là 1 khoảng thời gian nhạy cảm của con?“

Erik cười "Con quý Moira lắm à?”

"Kuynh. Hai người gọi tên nhau thân mật rồi cơ" Nghe đầy hứa hẹn “Bố chuẩn bị dần đi”.

"Con muốn bố làm gì? Tô son à?“

“Con nghe Louboutin cam hiện đang rất hot đấy ạ”

"Con không thấy hơi kì là bố đi hẹn hò với cô hiệu trưởng của con à?”

"Sao? Cô ấy hot phết mà"

Bố nó đứng dậy rồi đi vào phòng thay đồ. Mất 10 phút sau bố nó đi ra, ăn mặc chỉnh tề, trông rất có triển vọng.

"Ở nhà ngoan" Erik nói rồi bước ra cửa.

Alex ngồi ở nhà, dán mắt vào điện thoại. Nhưng mới 11 giờ bố nó đã về. Một mình.

"Tối nay thế nào ạ?“

"Cũng được. Cô và bố ăn tối, trò truyện về mấy trò tinh quái của con và hệ thống giáo dục của đất nước này”

Alex đợi 1 hồi “Và?”

"Và cái gì?“

"Cô ấy không hứa hẹn gì thêm ạ?”

"Sao con quan tâm tới đời sống tình cảm của bố quá vậy?“

"Tóm lại hai người có hẹn hò tiếp không ạ?”

Này, con có ý quan tâm là tốt nhưng bố chỉ muốn sống như bây giờ thôi" Erik thở dài.

"Con tưởng bố bảo là buổi tối cũng được"

"Nếu con thích cô ấy lắm thì tự đi mà tán tỉnh cô ấy í"

"Có phải là tại thầy Charles không ạ?“ Alex đảo mắt "Thầy ấy là lý do bố không thích cô MacTaggart đúng không?”.

"Không" Erik gằn giọng “Bố không thích Moira vì bố và cô cãi nhau ba trận trong vòng một tiếng và phải dành hai tiếng còn lại của buổi tối để làm lành. Việc này chẳng liên quan gì đến Charles cả”.

"Đương nhiên rồi"

Erik chỉ khoanh tay trước ngực đợi Alex nói tiếp.

"Chỉ là con thấy hai người với nhau và con không nghĩ đó là ý hay"

"Con không nghĩ đấy là ý hay khi bố làm bạn với thầy giáo của con?“ Erik nhếch mép nhưng nó thề là trong một khoảnh khắc mắt bố nó ánh lên chút buồn rầu "Hay là con thấy giọng Anh của thầy buồn nôn vì bố thấy nó khá đáng yêu”.

"Thầy Charles bị gay" nó hét lên và bố nó tạm đơ một giây “Hả?”

"Thầy Charles bị gay, Raven bảo con" Nó thấy hơi hãi khi nói dối Erik vì nó không mấy khi lừa được Erik. Nhưng thực ra đây cũng không hẳn là nói dối nếu mấy chuyện Raven kể là thật.

Erik nhìn nó mặt lạnh như tiền “Ý con là sao?”.

Alex suýt cắn vào lưỡi nó “Chứ còn sao nữa. Thầy bị gay mà lúc nào hai người cũng dính lấy nhau trông dị thế nào ý”.

"Nghe như con mới là người gặp rắc rối vậy" Erik chậm rãi “Thầy Charles gạ gẫm con à?”.

Alex trợn tròn mắt “Không. Không”.

"Thì sao?“

Nó cứ chắc là Erik phải phản ứng với chuyện này mãnh liệt hơn cơ "Thì… Thầy bị gay ạ” Tuyệt, tại vì nếu nó nhắc lại lần thứ tư thì bố nó mới thông.

Khóe môi Erik hơi nhếch lên nhưng nhìn vào mắt bố nó, nó biết thừa Erik đang cười khằng khặc. “Ok. Bố nghĩ bố đã hiểu thái độ của con đối với cộng đồng người đồng tính rồi”.

"Kệ con. Bố nghĩ con là loại người gì chứ?“

Nó không ghét thầy Charles, việc đó giống như đánh đập cún con vậy. Alex thà ăn thịt chó con còn hơn là làm thầy Charles buồn. Còn bố nó thì lại khác. Bố nó là sản phẩm của vụ gian dâm giữa quái vật Jaw (phần IV) và quỷ Sa tăng. Alex thường rất tự hào khi có ông nội là quỷ Sa tăng nhưng trong trường hợp này nó chỉ buồn thay cho thầy Charles vì đã mù quáng chọn bạn (tình) là bố nó. Alex vò đầu. Nó yêu bố nó thật nên đương nhiên nó không muốn bố nó chết trong cô đơn đau khổ. Nhưng vấn đề là nó biết bố nó không phải người tốt. Đến cả mẹ nó, người phụ nữ đụng đâu hỏng đấy còn chẳng thèm bố nó nữa là thầy Charles, người đi đến đâu reo rắc cầu vồng và kim tuyến đến đấy. Ok. Nó phải giải quyết vụ này. Cần tập trung suy nghĩ.

Nó chưa tập trung suy nghĩ được bao lâu thì nghe tiếng bước chân vè phía phòng nó.

"Đang quay tay thì nhanh lên nhá, bố đi vào này” Erik đợi ba giây rồi mở cửa bước vào phòng nó.

"Bố không thể dị hơn được nữa à?“

"Đừng đánh giá thấp bố” Erik mở ví rút ra tờ 100 đô.

"Cái gì đây?“

"100 đô. Trông nó giống cái gì nữa?”

"Sao tự dưng bố đưa con?“

"Quỹ BCS”

"Bố!”

"Đừng có tiêu hoang quá. Bố hiểu cái quãng thời thanh niên mà. Vô tình bị một thằng bóng lộ ve vãn làm mình nghi ngờ giới tính của bản thân. Rồi vội vã đi tìm em đú đầu tiên mình nhìn thấy trên đường. Chẳng mấy chốc không biết từ đâu lòi ra một thằng cu suốt ngày khóc lóc trên vai mình và tương lai ôi còn đâu"

Nó há hốc mồm nghe bố nó thao thao bất tuyệt.

"Gì? Con tưởng con được sinh ra trong tình yêu học trò ngây thơ trong sáng chắc?“

Alex khá chắc nó không bao giờ dám hé răng nửa lời về vụ này nữa. Nó biết thừa nó là một tai nạn vì chẳng có ai tính trước việc có con lúc 17 tuổi cả. Có điều nó không biết nó là sản phẩm của một vụ thử nghiệm giới tính. Bảo sao bố nó khùng lên lúc bị ông Shaw la liếm.

"Con đã gặp mẹ con chưa? Ý bố là con có hiểu mẹ con là người như thế nào không hay là lúc nào gặp mẹ con cũng chỉ đang nhớ lại cái cảm giác bú ti mẹ là như thế nào?”

"Tởm quá bố ơi" Ơ… Cái hình ảnh ấy…

Erik cười sặc sụa.

"Quỹ này chỉ được dùng cho BCS thôi nhá. Mỗi lần mua nhớ giữ lại hóa đơn đấy" Erik dừng ở cửa “À. Emma gọi, mẹ định nhờ con đến dọa bạn trai mẹ đi tuần sau. Gọi lại cho mẹ đi”.

Nhưng cái điều tồi tệ nhất là bố mẹ nó là niềm ao ước của cả lớp nó. Nó không hiểu có bố là cá mập Sa tăng và mẹ là Bà chúa tuyết có gì đáng ghen tị. Alex thở dài, cầm điện thoại lên.

"Mẹ à?“

"Alex, dạo này thế nào rồi cưng?”

"Bố đang hủy hoại đời con. Ông í vừa đưa con 100 đô cho quỹ BCS"

"Bảo bố đưa con thêm 100 đô nữa đi, bảo là mẹ cho. Còn bây giờ thì con nghĩ thế nào về việc qua Miami ăn lễ Tạ ơn nào?“

Alex ngao ngán trước cuộc đời nó vì người duy nhất trên đời độc ác hơn bố nó là mẹ nó. Nhưng dù so đi nghỉ với mẹ nó lần nào cũng hết sảy luôn. Theo cách nào đấy, chắc đời nó cũng không tệ lắm.


End file.
